


The Sum of Its Parts (Chinese Version)

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mind Control, combines, consensual injecting, gestalt / combiner psychology, nonconsensual combining, robot cuddlepile, robots cuddling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>进入一个庞大的完型意识造成了无法预料的并发症，警车要解决它。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sum of Its Parts (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sum of Its Parts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388098) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



> 作者注：看完RID卷5我就开始脑补合体金刚们啦，尤其是这样的经历会对警车这种满脑子任务和情感防火墙的TF会产生什么影响。然后这文就产出来了。  
> 译注：我也脑补了很久啦——（。这篇超赞的呜呜呜！

　　他的意识被Bombshell控制了好几个月，他选取了伪装却被人当作荒唐的无意识地球车辆开来开去，仿佛是个被人利用的工具——  
　　这样的事情发生之后，合体都感觉像是解脱了。  
　　警车本应憎恶这一切——合体违反了他的意愿，强迫他与他们融合为同一个意识，陌生人带着傻乎乎的热情钻进他的头脑，在记忆库里翻箱倒柜，找到什么就笑话什么。这是精神暴力，他应该发自内芯地深恶痛绝，而他的一部分确实也是这样恨的。  
　　可是他的某些部分又单纯地感到欣慰，因为他像一个人一样被尊重，倾听，得到理解。  
　　除此之外，这种感觉有些熟悉，让人放心。有点像这样的——  
　　“嘿伙计们。”那是吊钩的声音——奇怪地好认，耳熟，让人立刻就能认出他。“看看，他以前也做过这种事！”  
　　“他做过？”  
　　“嗯，类似的事吧。跟我们不一样，他是让别人进到他脑子里去，这儿——你看！”  
　　警车的意识猛地被扯向五个方向，然后——  
　　  
　　  
　　“你相信我的对吧？”  
　　锁芯指尖伸出的探针精巧纤细，警车几乎感觉不到。它们在他的后颈徘徊，在面板上刮挠着一路向下——嚓，嚓，嚓——可是没有进入装甲底下或者刺穿它。  
　　“你知道答案的。”警车相信别人的能力有多少，用在锁芯身上的就有多少。他当然相信锁芯，否则根本不会让那只手接近自己的脖子。经历了那么多事情后，他警车依旧相信他。战争爆发后，锁芯不肯跟他走，还改行易名抛弃了警车，似乎根本没有念及旧情。似乎他们的过去——所有的一切——对他来说一文不值。  
　　锁芯的探针移动到警车的脖子根，随后他并拢了手指，五根长针戳得警车隐隐作痛。随后它们又迅速向上滑动——嚓嚓嚓嚓嚓。警车颤抖起来。  
　　“拜托，”锁芯说。这些对他来说太轻松了——感受，要求，还有付出和索取。“这样子的分享最亲密了嘛。”  
　　“但是你整天都在和陌生人做这个，”警车说“对陌生人做。感觉怪怪的。”  
　　如果警车能让锁芯痛苦的话，那说明锁芯还在乎他。于是锁芯的声音就生硬了起来；他依然那么容易受伤。“工作是不一样的，”他说，“我知道你很好奇，很想试试，我看得出来。我懂你，警车。”  
　　锁芯确实懂他。他了解警车，就像从来没有人了解他自己一样，就像再也没有人会重新认识他一样。  
　　愚蠢。警车知道一切会怎么收场。他不过是再次纵容了他的前搭档。现在减缓的疼痛过会会变本加厉地回来，冷淡疏远才是更符合现状的选择。警车完全可以忍受冷漠和孤独，只要他不主动想起他思念的人和事，只要他继续保持麻木。  
　　可是……  
　　“好吧。”警车开口说，话音未落那些探针就插了进来，一切变得昏暗了。  
　　电脑怪杰清了清发声器，发出嘶嘶的静电噪音。  
　　“没事。”他看着警车后退。“是你让我进来的。记得吗？”  
　　警车想起来了。“我没看到你。我不应该看到你的，你在哪……”  
　　“在你自己的脑海里？”他听得出锁芯声音里的笑意。“没那么深入。我自有分寸。”  
　　只要他愿意，锁芯可以看透警车所有的想法，也可以神不知鬼不觉的彻底毁坏警车的意识。他可以这么做，但是却没有。  
　　在这里，锁芯没有伸出探针。他握住警车的手，手指交缠。警车站在那里，任由他去。  
　　“让我看，”锁芯声音里带着旧日的暖意，警车已经很久很久没有听过了。“让我看看你是怎么变成这样的。”  
　　于是警车这么做了。他让锁芯进来，他以只有记忆外科医生能看的方式看到自己的一切，让锁芯看到他在自己周围竖起的高墙，看到他对自己施加的严格束缚。还有他的冷漠，他的恐惧。  
　　锁芯跳开了。“你是怎么……” 他后退了。“你怎么会这样活着？你怎么受得了？”  
　　警车感觉到了鲜活的刺痛，哪怕只是经由回忆，而后——  
　　  
　　  
　　“可怜虫。”  
　　“是啊，你可以做得更好的啊，警车。”  
　　“我们会更好。我们理解你。”  
　　“你跟他在一起真是浪费。他就是不适合你。”  
　　记忆又被扔到了一边，统一融合的感觉席卷而来，改过了他原先的抗拒。这是发自内心的接受，警车不知道如何停止。六颗火种正按照同样的节奏鼓动。六颗火种，警车知道其中有自己的一颗，却在也分不出哪一颗是自己的了。  
　　警车控制住自己，世界开始地动天摇。他的意志，还不仅仅是思想，与他们的完全契合，并不拒绝他们的链接。他们的意识围绕着他，坦坦荡荡地欢迎他继续深入，让链接变得更加紧密。  
　　他们的记忆在他周围打转——他本应厌恶，但他却透过他们的光镜看透了他们，受到他们的情绪与观念的感染。毫无必要的感同身受和不请自来的理解击退了他的反感。。  
　　他们的思想在欢迎他，在他面前毫不隐瞒，甚至渴望他投入进来。以前他们和别人合体过，早就想要这么做了。警车感觉得到他们死去的同伴曾经占据的位置，那里还在疼，就像失去了一段肢体一样。他的存在缓解了他们的痛苦。而他们都把他推到意识的前台——连吊钩都愿意让出自己的位置。  
　　可警车发现，领导他们的并不是某个单一意识。他以前这么想过，那时他还是一个人——没有体验过不是孤身一人的感觉。他以为头部控制整个机体，那一个意识一颗火种压制了余下的所有人，凭意志征服他们。挖地虎们发现了他的想法，互相传阅之后大笑了起来。而作为合体的一部分，警车也和他们一起笑了。  
　　  
　　  
　　直到结束——警车的意识与他们分离后，脑内一阵翻江倒海，让他颤抖不已——他们的记忆让他感到作呕。挖地虎太可怕了。霸天虎，战犯，他的敌人。他们伤害过警车的朋友，强行侵犯他，在他的心灵和机体甚至火种里留下肮脏的手指印。  
　　而且警车还欢迎他们，让自己的火种与他们的融合。也许他一开始是被强迫的，可到后来他却也乐在其中。  
　　更糟的是，警车允许他们进入他的思想了。他们知道……嗯，他们什么都知道了。他所有的计划和秘密，最深的恐惧和最羞于见人的弱点，还有背叛带给他的伤害和失落。他们知道它以前受过怎样的伤，也知道怎样再去伤他一次。  
　　他们看到的比电脑怪杰还多，知道的秘密也远超过那个TF。  
　　警车应该杀掉他们的。  
　　警车可以杀掉他们，而且越早越好。模拟战斗场景让他的处理器咯吱作响，逐条报告可能伤害到自己的所有手段，他们掌握的信息对自己的影响，以及可能导致不良后果的行动方式。无情而不容置疑的事实与算法都指向唯一一个结论，警车必须杀掉他们。  
　　  
　　但是，当他们不带恶意地来到他面前，当他意识到他们看着自己的眼神，哪怕他的某一部分还在运行战斗模拟算法……当他们要求他加入的时候……他们还想要他，警车也想要……  
　　警车可以杀掉他们，但却没有这样做。相反，他心中的壁垒垮塌了，他允许他们走进来。  
　　  
　　  
　　到了这种地步，与他们亲近的愿望越来越难以克制。  
　　警车现在才明白，为什么组合金刚总是要花大把的时间呆在一起。他以前总是很生气——合体之后他们难道不需要分开一会儿吗？不需要休息吗？当轮到他产生这样的欲望的时候，他理解了。这感觉无比自然，就像两只手想要握在一起，像想要挠挠后背，或者是充电的时候双手抱膝。  
　　不恰当，尴尬，懦弱，而且这是错的——大错特错。  
　　可是大黄蜂受伤了，还可能因此而死，甚至阿尔茜的安慰都起效了。警车确实有不得不做的事情，可是没人逼他——在他的头脑经受过那样的折磨之后没有人愿意。长达数月的难堪经历都没人提起。不过这倒无所谓，铁皮会打理好一切的。  
　　他们甚至都没发现警车变得不像他自己了。他们也没发现警车离开，这一晚没有他也不要紧。  
　　  
　　  
　　当挖地虎们找到机器恐龙的避难所时，夜已经过去一半了。搅拌机喝多醉倒了，变成了车，被碾压机扛着，在扬尘中晃来晃去。在他们身后，吊钩拖斗清扫机互相搀扶着， 含糊地唱着一首汽车人战歌，可能是机器恐龙教给他们的吧。每唱错一个字，警车的光镜就抽抽一下。  
　　他们消失在一间空房子里——没人愿意和醉醺醺的前霸天虎叛徒们共处一室，连机器恐龙都不能忍。  
　　警车在黑暗中伫立良久，终于还是跟着他们走了进去。  
　　避难所里暖和极了，五台充电中的引擎不断地嗡鸣。他们就在里面睡觉，所有五个人——醉醺醺乱糟糟，手脚叠来叠去。警车很难理解这种从容舒适的亲昵。  
　　他突然失去了勇气，只能站在一边看着。他更喜欢一个人充电，而这是他和电脑怪杰的矛盾焦点之一。警车总是一个人充电。那他为什么来？他怎么能这么想——  
　　拖斗动了动，红色的光镜在黑暗里闪烁。  
　　“警车。”他的声音里满满的都是温暖，好像他们已经等了他一整夜似的，好像警车终于回到了家似的。“伙计们，警车来了。”  
　　其他人在黑暗中动了动，四双红光镜盯着他——显然搅拌机还是醉得起不来。  
　　“警车。”  
　　“你来啦。”  
　　“你居然来了。”  
　　他们翻身给他腾出了空间。拖斗还抬起手亲切地挥了挥。警车发现，他们给他空出了最中间的位置。  
　　警车站在边上看了一会儿，反感和发自内心的什么东西搏斗着。然后他心里有什么东西断掉了。于是他蹲下来，爬到他们中间。  
　　他周围暖洋洋的。拖斗紧紧搂着他的胸，碾压机的一条腿搁在他身上，清扫机的脸埋在他的臂弯里，吊钩半趴在他身上。搅拌机失去意识的机体挨着他，发出一阵阵低沉平稳的醉鼾。警车动了动，把他当成枕头用。  
　　“我们想你。”  
　　“是啊，我们都以为你不会回来了。”  
　　“闭嘴，”警车说，“都闭嘴。”  
　　“好的，如果你这么说的话。”  
　　“真高兴你来了。”  
　　“我说了闭嘴。如果你们敢说出去的话——”  
　　但是话语没有杀伤力，警车的机体不情愿地放松了。这种事错得离谱——他不该待在这里——可是他太累了。虽然那五台引擎的轰鸣与链接他的五颗火种的跃动并不相似，但毕竟聊胜于无。  
　　他们挪到他身边，这个姿势下他们没法躺得多亲密，但就算是无用的尝试也让他们觉得惬意。吊钩迷迷糊糊地捏住了他的手指，警车于是摊开手随他动作。拖斗开心地哼哼着，把他搂得紧紧的。搅拌机在警车脑袋下动了动，喃喃地讲着梦话，疲倦的手指懒洋洋地摸着警车的脑袋，最后决定在这里消停下来。  
　　“很正常。”拖斗轻轻地说，“事后就会这样，老想贴在一起。这样没什么不对的。”  
　　警车又想告诉他闭嘴。可是拖斗的傻话居然起了效，所以警车什么都没有说。他周围的红色光镜一双双地暗淡下来，最终，点亮整个避难所的只有一双微弱而恍惚的光镜。  
　　绝对没有第二次，警车告诉自己。他绝对不会再跟他们混到一块儿去，不像他以前那样，也不像这次。现在他只是暂时缺乏意志力而已，可以原谅。软弱事出有因。明天，他一定不会再想这些了。明天，他还是那么强大。明天……  
　　昏昏沉沉地，拖斗的手扫过警车的胸甲。吊钩的握紧了他，手指依然和他的缠在一起。搅拌机的引擎在他脑袋下愉快作响。碾压机的腿勾着警车的腰，让他的腿贴上自己胸口。而清扫机的脸则蹭着警车的脖子。  
　　于是警车握紧了吊钩的手，挽住了清扫机，又抬起头贴上了拖斗。然后，他的光镜闪着闪着，暗了下来。  
　　不就是虚弱了一下么，没别的了，绝对不会有第二次。警车进入了充电状态，引擎的柔声轰鸣与他们的融到了一起。


End file.
